Water In the Moonlight
by WritersBleedInk
Summary: Bella has left Edward, and Edward is spiraling into depression. He broods over it, but one day, he smells blood that may even be better than Bella's. Will Edward loose his cool around this intoxicating creature?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Heh heh, let's face it, we never **_**really**_** want Bella to have Edward OR Jacob, because we want them **

**for ourselves! So this story is turning Bella into an antagonist, and adding another magical creature **

**to the mix! I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but how awesome would that be!?**

~The clock strikes midnight in the Cullen house, but, of course, no one is asleep. At the La Push 

Reservation's beach, a girl get's up out of the water wearing nothing but a thin brown blanket. She looks to 

be eighteen. She slowly walks toward the sand and collapses briefly. You can make out her black hair 

matted against her back, and her blue eyes are glowing in the darkness.~

"Come on Edward, you really do need to get out of the house" said Alice to Edward who was on 

the piano playing the same tune over and over again. 

"Bella's lullaby…" whispered Edward, more at the piano than at Alice.

"Edward… it's been a year. She's not going to come back. I know it. And you know I know it." 

Alice said quietly, and left the room, leaving Edward to his thoughts. "We're all going to the woods to hunt, 

and it's been a while since you've hunted, so I recommend thinking about it sometime." called Alice over 

her shoulder.

Edward knew that he needed to hunt, he could smell the blood all the way from the road that was 

miles away. But none of them smelled as good as the one he could remember. Bella's. Even though he knew 

that Alice was right, she wasn't coming back, he wanted to stay there to make sure that if she did come back 

he'd be there.

Grudgingly he got up, and walked out of the room silently.

*Outside in the woods*Not bothering to find the rest of his "family" , he went straight into the 

mountains, hoping to find a mountain lion. He took in a big breathe, catching whiff's of the trees, the 

wolves that lived nearby, and… something else…. Something… good. Maybe even better than Bella.

Swiftly turning into hunting mode, he turned toward the scent. It was close, and it WAS good. He 

started to crave the blood, his fangs growing longer. The hunt had begun.

Meanwhile, the same girl who came out of the water at midnight the last night, was slowly walking 

around the woods. She was confused, and she was still only wearing a thin blanket. Her eyes were slowly 

dimming from their glow, to a dull grey.

Edward was running, he was getting closer and closer. He could practically taste the blood in his 

mouth. He could see something in the clearing, and he was getting faster and faster with each step. He was 

closing in now, he still didn't know what the smell was coming from, but he couldn't control himself now.

He burst through the clearing and saw her, she was beautiful. Her black hair was stuck to her face 

because she was still wet with water. Her eyes, now completely dull and grey, were big with a bewildered 

look in them. Her skin was an olive tone. But, no matter how beautiful she was, she looked more dead than 

alive at the moment. Her neck was extended, and Edward could see her jugular vein just waiting for him to 

bite it. He stood in front of her, smirking at her helplessness.

Normally, he wouldn't dare touch a human. His entire lively hood, including his family's, would 

be turned upside down. But, he had never seen, or smelled, her before, so he justified it. Besides, she 

smelled so good. No one would miss her…

But, something happened that he did not expect. She put her hands in front of her, and conjured up 

a blue ball of energy. She released it, and it hit him in the stomach, knocking him back a good fifteen feet. 

She fainted immediately after. Edward growled as he got up, and saw her on the ground. He got to her in a 

second, and picked her up with one hand around her throat. She sputtered and coughed, her eyes fluttering 

open. He put his mouth on her throat, ready to get the blood that intoxicated him, ready to feast.

He was about to pierce her neck, when he felt a hand on his back. It was Emmet. Next to him was 

Rosalie. Emmet pulled him off of the girl, and it was obvious that they were holding their breath to prevent 

from also loosing control. The girl immediately fell down, gasping for breath.

Edward looked at the situation, now with a good hold on himself. The girl was weak, and pathetic 

on the ground. But, he couldn't believe that he was the one who put her there. He promised himself that he 

wouldn't hurt a human. But… she couldn't be human. She sent him, a vampire, flying.

"Come on… we need to talk to Carlisle. He will know what to do." He heaved the girl onto his 

back, she was now unconscious. Rosalie glared at Edward, and then started to walk behind Emmet. Edward 

groaned and followed. He didn't know what was in store for him or the girl.\

**How was it? Too dramatic? That's my specialty! Criticism is accepted, as long as it's constructive! I **

**don't want anybody trashing my story! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Yay! I got a review! And something called "Hits". What are hits? I guess that doesn't make me sound **

**smart, does it?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight… I wish I did though!**

~The strange girl is on the couch, asleep. All of the Cullens are staring at her, holding their

breaths. Her smell is still intoxicating. All of their minds are spinning when the girl opens her eyes, which

are still a dull grey.~

"WHAT!? Who are you!? Where am I!?" screamed the girl. All of the Cullen's heads snapped

their heads towards her.

"Great, she's loud." murmured Edward. Alice hit him on the shoulder, and Carlisle growled at him.

"Sorry about him… We all have learned to ignore him. How are you?" asked Carlisle.

"I don't need some… some…"She rechecked everyone's faces, "vampires to take care of me!"

She got up, wrapped in the blanket, still, and fell down with a yelp. "Great…" whispered the girl.

"How did you know?" asked Alice, fear struck in her face.

"Know what?" answered the girl with a bite at the end. She was not amused.

"Vampires… you called us vampires." said Alice. All of the Cullen's were tense, they had all

noticed the girl use that word so freely.

"Hmph, don't bother asking Alice, I'll figure it out. She's probably a liar." said Edward, looking

into the girls eyes.

"What!? A liar!" shouted the girl.

"Shut up." Edward stared more intently into her two eyes. His eyebrows furrowed. "This is

impossible."

"What? Is he able to read minds or something? No, let me guess… hmmmm…."

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP! Jeez, women never lissen."

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"Edward! Don't be so rude, now please… umm…" Esme asked.

"My name's Tetra." grumbled the girl, who still wasn't able to stand up, so she was trying to look

as dignified as she possibly could… laying on the floor wrapped in nothing but a blanket.

"Well, Tetra how did you know that we were vampires?"

"I knew by… Ugh!" Tetra collapsed again, and this time all of the Cullen's jumped towards her,

she reminded them of a sharper Bella, and they couldn't help but feel for her. Edward knew how they felt

and cringed from the pain it caused.

"Look, you're weak, and obviously not human, so just name what we need to do to make you

normal." Said Edward.

Tetra's defense went down as she responded with "Water…" Edward ran and got her a glass

before she could blink, but she shook her head, "No, I need a little bit more than that…."

~Tetra is laying the bath, naked, and Edward, by force, is sitting on the opposite side of the

bathroom. He was the one who was assigned to watch over her, since he was the one who nearly killed her.

Rosalie took great pleasure in assigning this job, and no one was quick to object. Tetra's eyes were bright

blue again, and she was giggling over the fact that Edward was scowling in the corner.~

"So, you knew we were vampires, how?" asked Edward who was staring at the wall.

*Giggle*"What? Did you think that you were the only magical creatures?" She was playing with

the water, moving it with her fingers. Making it do ballet against the white color of the bathtub.

"No… I knew that their were werewolves." answered Edward, who was still sulking.

"That's only because they live next to you, and you two are enemies."

"Well then what are you?"

"I'm a water nymph, what else? You seriously couldn't tell? You need to read up on your magical

creatures."

"Fine… is that why you need the water?"

"Yeah, one weakness of being in human form, I can't help it. My body needs it to survive. You

see, water nymphs can die. Not from old age or anything, since we age VERY slowly. But, lack of water, or

a natural disaster, or murder…."

"You remember that bit, huh?"

"Ya, I remember you flying backwards. And that you tried to bite my neck. Not very strong are

you?"

"Shut up, right now."

"Hmmm… I hit a nerve. What happened? What did my blood trigger?"

"NOTHING! I said shut up, and I mean it. If you speak again, you aren't staying here."

"Ok… sorry… You know what?"

"What?" No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't force himself to yell at her again. What was

wrong with him!?

"You're cute when you're embarrassed." giggled Tetra.

"Wha!?" squeeked Edward.

Tetra giggled uncontrollably, and Edward would've blushed if he could've. He still couldn't

understand this. He hadn't felt like this since Bella, how could he betray her?

**Ok! This one was a bit more humorous than the last one, well, Edward wasn't trying to kill her so it's **

**ok! I hope that you all liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK! I haven't written anything in a while, because I was at my dad's house and I didn't have my **

**flash drive. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but if I did, EDWARD WOULD BE MINE!**

~Tetra in standing by a huge window, staring at the water. Edward is talking in a hushed tone to

the rest of the family, telling them about Tetra. The blue is back in her eyes, and she has more color to her

cheeks.~

"She is a nymph, have you heard of that Carlisle?" whispered Edward.

"I haven't, but I did know that there were people that inhabited the waters, I think humans call

them mermaids."

"Mermaids? I've heard of them." Said Alice, "they have tails like fish… but they are just from stories."

"Don't forget, we are also just from stories." laughed Emmet.

All the Cullen's looked at Tetra, as she looked outside. She seemed to be humming, although no one could really tell.

"I'm going outside." said Tetra, breaking the silence. No one knew what to say as she walked out of the house.

Finally, someone broke the silence. "Should we let her go alone? She is still weak…" asked Jasper.

"Be real, you don't care about her well being, she knows about us." scoffed Edward. "And, we all know what her blood smells like."

"You best of all." smirked Rosalie.

"OK! All of you!" interrupted Esme. "Some one should go and make sure she doesn't collapse again."

"I'll go…" volunteered Edward.

"Weren't you the one who told us just how _good_ her blood smelled?" retorted Rosalie

"Rose…" whispered Emmet, who had a small smirk on his face.

"I'll go with him." said Jasper rolling his eyes. "I will do anything to escape this drama."

"Ok! It's settled then." said Carlisle.

~Tetra is slowly walking on the beach still humming the same unknown tune. Edward and Jasper are crouched behind a tree spying on her… pretty much for no good reason…~

"What in the world are we doing here?" asked Edward, who was annoyed with crouching behind a tree.

"You were the one who volunteered." huffed Jasper, who also was annoyed with crouching behind the trees.

"How was I supposed to know it entitled hiding like a bunch of dogs!?"

"Did someone say dog?" asked a voice from behind. Both Edward and Jasper froze, and turned around slowly. It was Jacob.

"What do you want, mutt!?" snarled Edward.

"Hey, you're on my territory bloodsucker." said Jacob.

"Edward… could we do without the drama, we're kind of on a mission…" huffed Jasper.

"A mission huh? Sounds like fun… what is it?"

"Three's a crowd!" growled Edward.

"We're watching over something…" sighed Jasper.

"We're watching over a problem." added Edward.

"That's a pretty cute problem…" answered Jacob, looking around the tree.

"Back off." said Edward.

"Ooooh, am I sensing hostility?" snickered Jacob.

"Um… guys?" whispered Jasper.

"Hostility my but!" yelled Edward.

"Ha!" laughed Jacob.

"GUYS!" yelled Jasper.

"What?" said both Jacob and Edward in unison.

"She's coming over here…."

All three looked toward where Tetra was standing, she wasn't there anymore.

"What'cha doing?" Asked a voice. It was Tetra, peering behind the tree at Jasper and Edward kneeling behind it, and Jacob standing next to them.

"We're… um we're…" stuttered Jasper.

"You're problem Cullen" laughed Jacob as he ran off.

"We're making sure that you don't pull a running stunt."

"You thought I was going to run away?" asked Tetra.

"No… it's not that." Jasper tried to repair the damage that Edward had donw.

"It is too that!" snapped Edward.

"I never said I would run away" whispered Tetra with a fierce and angry look in her eyes.

"Only an idiot would tell people they were running away."

"Hm… at least you don't think of me as an idiot… although you do think of me as a backstabber." said Tetra as she glared Edward with death in her eyes.

"I never said that…"

"You implied it." said Tetra as she turned to leave.

"Wait… where are you going!?" asked Edward, worried that he just made her run away for real.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't run away. I hope you don't think I'm a liar too." retorted Tetra as she ran off with the same speed of a vampire.

"You are an idiot Edward." sighed Jacob.

**What do you think!? This one's intense… and I wasn't really planning on putting Jacob in… Do you **

**think that I should keep him in it? I don't know… I hope you liked this story!**

**COMMENT PLEASE!**


End file.
